The Passion of a Fighter
by Trillinka
Summary: Set at the end of Episode 13, Domon's thoughts and feelings when almost being defeated and killed alongside Rain when the Master Gundam appears. Domon/Rain one-shot. R&R.


AN: As per usual, I do not own G Gundam or any of the story takes place around the end of Episode 13 in Shinjuku city, when Domon and Rain are attacked by Sai Saici, Argo, George, Chibodee, and the Master Gundam.

A fighter communicates with his fists.

Domon Kasshu was well aware of this. He was, first and foremost, a fighter. Like a painter uses his canvas, Domon used his gundam to express himself. He was a man ill at ease with words. That is why, when he very first encountered the Master gundam, Domon could not speak on what he'd felt. What he'd felt just before all hope was almost lost.

He'd told Rain to run, to take the Corelander and escape so one of them could live. He wanted her to live. Despite the times he'd yelled at her, made her cry, and pushed her away, he wanted her to live. She wouldn't listen. She called them partners and, her first time in the Mobile Trace Suit, she touched his hand. It was different than before. This time she was determined, she was strong, and for the moment, she had the hand of a fighter.

In that moment, Domon felt something pass between their hands. Usually if Rain touched him, she was tending to his wounds, supporting him, or holding him back from danger. He'd respond with arrogance or just plain rudeness. He was trying to see if she'd run. His mother, his father, his brother – they'd all left him. He was abandoned by all of his loved ones and wanted to see if she'd leave him, too, and complete his sorrow. After his fight with Neo-Turkey's gundam, he was certain that she'd leave. During the battle, she had said she'd loved Seitt. He'd asked her, calmly, if she was staying with Seitt now, after he was cured of the DG cells. Though he was calm on the outside, his last bit of hope was crumbling inside of him. He was ready to be as cold inside as he portrayed on the outside. She surprised him, though, by saying she was his partner, by staying. For the moment, he was able to still keep his head above the waves of sorrow.

In Shining Gundam, when he was ready to die to save her, he felt it pass in her touch. A strength that he could not place was in her hands. There was still a softness as she was not truly a warrior and could not do the things that he had done to further his goals. That strength and her begging him to let her help, to let them do it together, made him pause and accept her offer. As they performed the double Shining Finger maneuver and he held her close, he could feel all along her body a kind of passion he did not know she had possessed. For a moment, he breathed in a sweet scent, then they were both lost to unconsciousness.

Domon came to first. Something tickled his nose and the smell was back. It smelled like back home, when Rain would sit under the sakura tree by his house and watch him climb the branches. Rain. Domon opened his eyes slowly and found her wrapped in his embrace. He tightened his arms slightly and was relieved to feel her heart beat against his. It was slow, but it was steady. An attack of that magnitude took a lot out of him; he could hardly imagine how it would affect Rain. She was not used to the rigors of battle and he was thankful that it had not taken her life. He held her closer for a moment and buried his face in her hair again, breathing deeply and letting the tightness in his chest dissipate.

Lifting his head, he caught a glimpse of the Master gundam again. He tensed, knowing that he was in no shape to defend them both. They would die here, together. The dust cleared and revealed not the Master gundam, but the Hao gundam. It was Master Asia. Domon breathed a sigh of relief and opened the cockpit door. Rain was still unconscious and he could not leave her there, all alone. He picked her up and carried her onto the door, her head tucked against his chest. The strength of a fighter that he had felt before had left her. She was back to being Rain, his mechanic, his partner, and someone he must protect. Until she decided to leave his side like everyone else he loved had done, he would keep her close and keep her from harm.

AN: I doubt there will be a continuation on this, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
